Cintaku Bersemi di UA
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Lika-liku perjuangan seorang Kaminari Denki demi mendapatkan hati sang Athena. KamiJirou. Gaje, abal, dapat menyebabkan kejang rahang dan kerusakan kotak tertawa.


UA, akademi bergengsi incaran kawula muda bermental baja yang bercita-cita menjadi pembasmi kejahatan, rupanya tidak hanya menjadi sekedar menjadi tempat penggemblengan para bibit unggul. Belakangan ini UA menjadi lokasi favorit para _cupid_ untuk meluncurkan panah asmara, korban favorit mereka tentu saja bocah-bocah ABG yang masih rentan galau―biarpun tak jarang para pengajar juga terkena. Jumlah momen pernyataan cinta, baik yang berhasil maupun gagal, mungkin lebih tinggi daripada angka kejahatan di seluruh daerah.

Di antara korban random panah _cupid_ itu, salah satunya adalah siswa absen ke-7 kelas 1-A. Kaminari Denki.

.

.

Cintaku Bersemi di UA

My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kohei

.

.

Jatuh cinta sebenarnya bukan hal baru bagi Denki. Bahkan pengguna Quirk listrik itu punya sejarah yang menakjubkan kalau menyangkut soal asmara―53 kali pernyataan cinta, 50 kali penolakan, dan tiga kali putus, bahkan ia pernah ditolak _sebelum_ menyatakan cinta. Yang menguber-uber dia pun kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis bertampang di bawah standar yang _desperate_ untuk mencari pacar, atau mbak-mbak pelayan restoran burger langganannya yang gemas karena utangnya nunggak dua bulan. Rekor nista itu tidak membuatnya kapok menebar feromon; siapa tahu ada betina (tidak) beruntung yang kecantol.

Ironisnya, bukan cewek yang nyantol ke dia, tapi _dia_ yang kecantol cewek.

Tepatnya kecantol dengan sosok Jirou Kyouka, sang empunya Quirk _earphone jack_. Homo sapiens berkromosom XX yang menjadi _classmate_ Denki ini sukses membuat _kokoro_ sang Pikachu KW cenat-cenut. Ditambah fakta bahwa Athena pujaannya itu duduk di sebelahnya; Denki berusaha keras untuk tetap terlihat _cool_ biarpun dadanya bak dicangkul-cangkul. Tentu cinta datang tidak serta-merta; mereka berdua harus melalui saat-saat bersama, barulah sang _cupid_ mau menancapkan panahnya. Tes Hero versus Villain yang mengharuskan mereka berdua menjadi satu tim, serta insiden Villain yang menginvasi USJ, kedua momen itulah yang menjadi lem dua insan ini―yah, biarpun momen-momen itu tak bisa dibilang romantis sama sekali.

Denki lupa-lupa ingat kapan pertama kali ia menaruh hati pada sang Athena tomboi, tapi ia ingat kapan terakhir kali ia hampir gagal jantung karena sosok jelita itu. Berawal dari kecerobohan kecil―pensilnya tersenggol dan jatuh ke bawah meja Kyouka saat pelajaran―dan ucapan, "Jirou, tolong ambilin, dong," yang didesiskan selirih mungkin karena takut dibelit Aizawa- _sensei_ dengan tuduhan mengganggu pelajaran, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jirou Kyouka tersenyum padanya.

Mungkin hanya senyum asimetris yang dimaksudkan untuk menertawakannya secara tidak langsung, tapi bagi Denki senyuman itu laksana lengkung pelangi terbalik di atas dagu sang pujaan hati― _sasuga_ yang namanya cinta, bisa membuat mata berhalusinasi. Saat Kyouka menyerahkan batangan karbon berbingkai kayu itu kepada pemiliknya dan berujar, "Kalau jatuh lagi, aku nggak mau ngambilin, lho," dunia Denki seakan jungkir-balik. Bukan hanya karena senyuman atau ucapan lirih nan jutek itu, tapi karena...

...kulit tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan sejauh yang Denki ingat, tanpa sadar ia melepaskan listrik lima juta volt dan ia berakhir di Ruang Perawatan―kata Aizawa- _sensei_ , otaknya mengalami korsleting temporer.

Agaknya kisah cinta kali ini butuh perjuangan yang lebih keras daripada membangun Tembok Besar Cina.

.

.

"Kaminari? Woi, Kaminari!"

Sia-sia saja usaha Kirishima Eijiro untuk menyeret balik Denki ke alam sadar. Pemuda bersurai kuning gonjreng ber- _highlight_ petir hitam itu tetap mematung sembari menatap kosong ke depan, sementara mulutnya melingkari ujung sedotan _milkshake_ -nya tanpa satu pun tanda-tanda menyeruput. Eijiro sampai takut Denki kesambet.

Prihatin dengan kerja keras sang sohib yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, Sero Hanta menawarkan bantuan. "Gitu terus mah percuma. Sini!" sang manusia selotip memberi isyarat kepada Eijiro agar menyingkir. Setelah itu...

"AEPH! HAEP HAEP HAEP!"

...selotip yang dijulurkan dari siku Hanta membelit hidung dan mulut Denki dengan sengaja. Sebuah cara yang tega, namun efektif.

Setelah Eijiro―ya, Eijiro, karena Hanta sendiri sibuk ketawa―melepas selotip maut itu, gelegar dongkol 100 desibel bervibrasi dari rongga mulut Denki. "GILA LO YA! MAU GUE MATI MUDA?!"

Sayangnya Denki ngamuk di tempat yang salah―seisi Lunch Rush termasuk kokinya menancapkan pandangan terkejut sekaligus heran ke arahnya. Ampuh untuk meredam ledakan di hati sodara tiri Pikachu itu.

"Ya elu sih, siang-siang udah ngelamun aja. Mau kesambet jin penunggu UA apa?" Hanta mengambil tempat berhadap-hadapan dengan si korban galau.

"Jin UA emang ada, tapi gak nyambetin orang. Bisanya _copypaste_ diri," dengung Denki sebelum menyeruput pelan _milkshake_ -nya dengan tampang galau. Sementara itu Ectoplasm- _sensei_ bersin-bersin di Ruang Guru.

 _Galau-galau gini masih bisa ngebanyol, hebat bener_ , batin Eijiro antara kagum dan gagal paham. " _To the point_ aja deh," si kepala merah ikutan duduk, tapi tepat di sebelah Denki. "Kamu mikirin apaan, sih? Atau jangan-jangan mikirin cewek?"

 _Milkshake_ stroberi yang baru masuk mulut Denki menyembur keluar. "A- apaan, sih?! Aku nggak naksir Jirou, kok―"

Oh, Kaminari Denki, kau baru saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Oh, Jirou Kyouka, ya?" Hanta manggut-manggut bak detektif yang berhasil memeras informasi dari tersangka. "Cewek tomboi yang poninya asimetris itu, kan? Yang mukanya ngantuk mulu, kan? Yang kostumnya samaan kayak kamu, kan? Yang dadanya paling rata di antara cewek-cewek kelas kita, kan? Yang―"

"Cukup, cukup," sebelum deskripsi "Yang" dan "Kan" itu makin melenceng, Eijiro mengembalikan konversasi darurat ini kembali ke jalan yang benar. "Intinya elo beneran naksir―mpph!" belum sempat si jabrik merah menyebut nama sang Athena, telapak tangan Denki keburu membekap mulutnya. Mulut doang, gak pake idung.

"Jangan keras-keras, dodol!" sembur Denki, sebelum si Pikachu KW kembali ke mode galau labil. "Lo berdua kan gak liat pas gue ditendang Jirou ke salah satu Villain sampe nyetrum. Gue ngerasa begitulah nasib gue kelak seandainya dia gak suka gue..." gumamnya nelangsa. Apalah dirinya di hadapan seorang Athena, hanya segumpal upil kuning ngejreng.

Puk! Puk! Dua tepukan mendarat di pundak Denki; dari Eijiro, pertanda loyalitasnya sebagai teman. "Bro, gue emang nggak begitu sukses soal cinta, tapi kalo lo butuh bantuan, gue bersedia, kok!" ujarnya pede. Padahal kisah cintanya sama Bakugou Katsuki aja gak kelar-kelar, apalagi harus bersaing sama Midoriya Izuku (yang tidak sadar kalau Todoroki Shouto naksir dia).

Cinta segiempat itu melelahkan, ya...

Merasa mendengar nyanyian malaikat, Denki menatap dalam-dalam manik kembar beriris _ruby_ di hadapannya. "Bro..." ucapnya penuh haru.

"Bro," Eijiro nyengir jantan.

Bentar, deh. Kok kayaknya salah fandom, ya?

Hanta yang jadi saksi mata adegan " _bromance_ " di depan hidungnya jadi _sweatdropped_. "Udahan, dong. Aura kalian berdua ambigu banget, tau!" Kalo nggak disudahi, bisa-bisa gosip baru menyebar ke seantero UA, dan bakal jadi ancaman serius untuk perjuangan Denki kali ini.

Denki, yang lebih dulu menyadari apa yang salah, berdeham. "Jadi maksudnya elo mau jadi mak comblang gue, gitu?"

"Bro," nada bicara Eijiro berubah, "Bukannya gue gak mau bantu, tapi menurut gue cowok yang pakai jasa mak comblang itu bukan cowok _manly_. Kalo elo mau terlihat jantan di mata Jirou, tembak langsung aja! Cewek seneng sama cowok yang berani nembak dia langsung. _Manly_ , Bro!"

"Gitu, ya? Harus tembak langsung..." Denki manggut-manggut. "Tapi kalo ditolak, gimana?"

"Ditolak itu udah resiko. Yang penting lo mau nyoba. Dan gue sama Sero mau kok bantuin!" Eijiro memamerkan deretan gigi hiunya tanpa menggubris protes Hanta ("Kok gue juga, sih?!").

Wajah Denki jadi sumringah. "Makasih ya, Bro!"

.

.

Denki membaca tulisan tangannya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. _Ketemuan yuk, di atap sekolah, by Denki_ , digoreskan dengan pensil tumpul di secarik kertas yang kusut karena beberapa kali diremas dan disembunyikan di kantung celananya. Karena tidak punya―dan tidak berani minta―nomer HP Kyouka, terpaksalah ia memberi pesan via surat bak anak SD yang terlalu cepat puber. Atas saran Eijiro juga, karena dengan banyaknya penghuni UA, nembak cewek tsundere tanpa resiko diciye-ciyein sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Kyouka harus digiring ke tempat sepi sebelum ia melancarkan aksinya.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi terdengar seperti modus operandi penjahat kelamin gini ya?

Denki menghela nafas, lalu curi-curi pandang ke sosok Athena di sampingnya. Kyouka masih tekun menggoreskan karbon di kertas tulisnya. Celingak-celinguk sebentar, dan setelah merasa aman, tangan kirinya dijulurkan ke meja Kyouka. Tiga senti lagi... dua senti... satu senti...

"Kaminari, kerjakan sendiri! Jangan minta contekan!"

Teguran Aizawa- _sensei_ sukses membuat Denki menarik kembali lengannya dan sok-sok sibuk mengerjakan. Pesan moral: kalau mau mengirim surat ke teman sekelas, jangan pas ujian harian.

.

.

"Gak papa, Bro. Gagal sekali, bukan berarti perjuangan lo harus berakhir," Eijiro menepuk-nepuk punggung Denki yang terpuruk di bangkunya dikelilingi hawa-hawa _desperate_.

"Lagian elo sih, ngasihnya pas ujian," timpal Hanta. "Tuh, anaknya nganggur. Buruan ngomong!"

Si surai hitam nggak bohong; Kyouka lagi ngelamun di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik dari HP; dicolok langsung dengan _earphone jack_ , jadi nggak perlu _headset_ lagi. Kesempatan bagi Denki, mumpung kelas juga agak sepi karena beberapa anak sudah cabut begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Seakan keberaniannya sudah di- _charge_ , si Pikachu KW pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan mendekati Kyouka dengan aura _gentleman_.

"Jirou," tegurnya.

Yang ditegur menoleh. "Apa?"

"Anu..." Denki garuk-garuk leher. "Nanti pas pulang, kamu mau nggak―"

"Jirou-san!" sial, siapa lagi sih, ini yang berani mendistraksi momen berharga ini? Rupanya Yaoyorozu Momo, betina semok primadona kelas 1-A. "Mau ke Lunch Rush nggak? Katanya ada menu baru, lho!"

"Oh, boleh, deh!" Kyouka setuju, sebelum ia menoleh ke Denki. "Jadi tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

Denki, yang kepalanya sudah tertimpa batu berukir aksara "GAGAL LAGI", hanya menjawab pelan dan nelangsa. "Nggak... nggak jadi, deh..."

"Mau ikut ke Lunch Rush, nggak?" Momo menawarkan kebaikan hati.

"Nggak. Makasih, aku bawa makan, kok..." kata Denki, masih dengan nada putus asa. Sementara Eijiro dan Hanta menepuk dahi mereka, tanda prihatin.

.

.

"Kalo sampe Jirou sama gue diciye-ciyein, bisa-bisa ngeliat gue aja dia ogah," inilah alasan utama kenapa Denki tidak mau ada distraksi saat menjalankan rencananya. Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi juga, sih.

"Makanya, kasih dong itu kertasnya ke dia! Masukin ke tasnya kek!" Eijiro mulai tidak sabar.

"Bego lu. Kalo dikira mau malingin dia gimana?" tukas si Electro Junior.

"Gini aja, kasih suratnya ke dia, terus kabur secepatnya," usul Hanta.

Denki membayangkan dirinya seperti cewek SMA yang ngasih surat cinta ke cowok populer di sekolah. "Kayaknya itu bukan ide bagus, deh..."

"Psstt... itu si Jirou. Cepetan sono kasihin!" Hanta mendorong Denki keluar dari persembunyian mereka sebelum yang didorong sempat protes. Lalu sang korban panah asmara itu mengejar Kyouka yang berjalan dengan _cool_ bin inosen di koridor. "Jirou―" tapi baru saja memanggil nama orang yang dikejar, kaki Denki menginjak gelas air mineral plastik yang entah dari mana datangnya. Walhasil, manusia listrik itu menggeblak ke lantai dengan wajah menghadap bumi dan pantat menungging. Sungguh jauh dari kata elit.

Kyouka sendiri, karena kaget ada manusia absurd yang jatuh satu setengah meter darinya, _sweatdropped_ tiga detik sebelum mendekati Denki... lalu memungut buntelan kertas yang terlepas dari tangan si korban kesialan itu. Baru saja Denki ingin bersorak, tidak tahunya Kyouka malah melempar kertas lungset itu ke tong sampah terdekat tanpa dibaca terlebih dahulu, baru berkata, "Kamu gak papa, kan, Kaminari?" dengan muka lempeng-dot-com.

Kali ini, Denki merasa lebih baik ia dibunuh Shigaraki sekarang juga.

.

.

"Kita coba lagi besok, jangan nyerah dulu, dong!" untuk kesekian kalinya Eijiro menepuk-nepuk pundak Denki yang terpuruk di lantai dengan aura madesu yang makin pekat.

"Optimis dong, Kaminari! Besok bikin lagi suratnya, terus jangan dikuwel-kuwel," Hanta memberi saran yang (sepertinya) berguna.

Denki, sudah tuli akan kicauan pemberi semangat dari sohib-sohibnya, mendesah galau. "Kayaknya Jirou sama gue emang gak jodoh, deh..."

"Yaelah, Sob, gitu aja sampe putus asa. Kirishima yang dari dulu nguber-uber Bakugou aja bisa tabah, masa' lo kalah sih?" Hanta menuding Eijiro (yang pipinya jadi semerah rambutnya dan raut mukanya jadi tsundere) dengan jempolnya.

"Ternyata kamu di situ, ya?" suara _mezzo sopran_ seorang perawan menegur tegas. Begitu mendongak ke arah penegur, jantung Denki berasa mau lepas dari dadanya―itu Jirou Kyouka, sang Athena pujaannya. "Sudah bel masuk, tuh! Kalian juga!"

Atas titah sang Athena, mereka bertiga dikawal Kyouka masuk kelas―Denki yang kehilangan semangat hidup dan kedua sohibnya yang terus-menerus memandang iba ke arahnya. Mendadak Kyouka menjawil lengan Denki―untung kali ini si bocah listrik gak kelepasan nyetrum lalu jadi idiot mendadak.

"Pulang nanti, kita ke atap," kata Kyouka. Singkat, padat, dan sukses membuat mulut Denki mangap sepuluh senti.

.

.

"Errr... Jirou, apa kita emang harus kemari?" Denki celingak-celinguk heran―sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau atap sekolah adalah _spot_ penembakannya... rencananya sih.

Kyouka tidak langsung menjawab, namun mengedikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kuudere, tidak tsundere lagi. "Lho, bukannya dari awal kamu mau ke atap?"

Petir seakan menyambar dari langit sore, padahal Denki gak ngapa-ngapain. Bibirnya mendadak tremor, "K-k-kok kamu tau... kalo aku mau ngajak kamu ke..."

"Kalo kertas yang kamu bawa gak jatuh dalam keadaan terbuka, aku mungkin juga nggak tau," Kyouka mempertahankan senyumnya. Kalau ada kesempatan, Denki kepingin loncat dari atap UA sekarang juga.

"Dan..." Kyouka menatap Denki dalam-dalam bak sinar X, "...aku juga tahu kalau kamu suka sama aku."

Denki kepingin loncat dari atap _sekarang juga_.

"A-apaan, sih?! Siapa juga yang naksir dada rata kayak kamu?!" gantian si Pikachu yang jadi tsundere.

"Oh, jadi kamu sudah berani boong?" Kyouka memainkan _earphone jack_ -nya. "Padahal aku dengar semua curhatanmu ke Kirishima dan Sero. Jangan remehkan Quirk-ku, lho."

Muka Denki pun semerah rambut sebelah kiri Shouto. Keinginannya untuk loncat semakin kuat.

"Gak usah khawatir, karena aku sebenarnya juga naksir kamu. Jadi anggap saja satu sama..." pipi mulus Kyouka perlahan diwarnai rona merah.

Denki membatalkan niatnya untuk loncat.

"Kamu... juga suka aku?" si bocah listrik menuding dirinya sendiri. Saat dibalas dengan anggukan, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Maaf ya, dulu pernah nendang kamu. Terus kertas yang mau kamu kasih ke aku malah kubuang," Jirou mengetuk-ngetuk lantai atap dengan ujung sepatunya, mendadak malu-malu kucing item. "Karena kita sama-sama naksir, kenapa gak jadian aja?"

Kini Denki merasa kehilangan kepala. "Ja... ja... ja..."

"Iya, jadian," Kyouka mengulang _request_ -nya. "Jadi kamu mau kan, jadi pacarku?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

BZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

Reaksi amburadul di syaraf-syaraf otaknya membuat seluruh atom di tubuhnya bertabrakan tidak karuan, walhasil seratus juta volt listrik membuncah keluar dari raganya tanpa terkontrol. Tentu saja hal ini akan...

"Uweeeeii~"

...mengakibatkan korsleting pada otaknya.

Dengan dua jempol ke atas, muka imbisil dengan senyum lemah, dan ingus mengintip dari lubang hidung, sukseslah seorang Kaminari Denki kehilangan aura _playboy_ -nya dan menjelma jadi calon pasien RSJ. Dan Denki versi idiot adalah kelemahan terbesar Kyouka.

"Pffftt... hihihikk... hikk..." gadis yang baru saja menyatakan cinta itu membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha membarier tawanya agar tidak nyemprot keluar sementara Denki (yang _kokoro_ labilnya sedang berbahagia) masih ber-"Uweeeii~" ria. "Yah, aku anggap... pffftt... kamu setuju, deh! Pffftt..." susah payah sang gadis bicara sembari menahan tawa.

Akhir bahagia (sekaligus absurd) bagi dua sejoli baru ini. Tinggal menanti adanya gosip baru tentang mereka di UA.

 **The End**


End file.
